


Hujan, kertas ujian, dan pesan anonim untuk Osamu Miya

by Nanasrbf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship sunaosa, Gen, Osamu sebagai emotional supportive friend yang dibutuhkan, Osasuna, friendship osasuna, prekuel fanfiksi format sosmed: sunaosa - secret admirer
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanasrbf/pseuds/Nanasrbf
Summary: “You too, All of us need supportive people. Kamu juga jangan berpikir aneh-aneh ya, let’s support each other ok?”
Relationships: Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 8





	Hujan, kertas ujian, dan pesan anonim untuk Osamu Miya

**Author's Note:**

> Ini adalah prekuel dari fanfiksi sunaosa format sosmed di twitter dengan judul Secret Admirer.  
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu merupakan komik yang diilustrasikan dan milik Haruichi Furudate. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfik ini.

> Prekuel dari [ini](https://twitter.com/saupringtumn/status/1347230862547456003)

_“Hai Samu, mungkin ini agak aneh sih tapi.. Suna kayaknya lagi sedih deh, apa ga keberatan kalau aku minta tolong buat ngehibur dia?”_

Suna menutup aplikasi _curiouscat_ setelah memastikan pesannya terkirim secara anonim. Katakanlah ia menyedihkan, meminta secara anonim untuk dihibur oleh orang yang dikagumi walaupun ia yakin seorang Osamu Miya tidak akan menanggapi pesan anonim darinya.

Ia membiarkan dirinya menikmati tiap rintik hujan di taman belakang sekolah. Kertas-kertas pengumuman tes telah diletakkannya di dalam plastik sehingga aman dan tidak perlu khawatir. Seiring dengan derasnya hujan, ada air mata yang bersembunyi dan mengalir bersama air-air hujan yang memasahi pipi.

“Kalau disini terus, nanti sakit loh, Sun.”

Suna membuka mata dan mendapati Osamu berdiri di hadapannya. Tidak ada rintik hujan lagi karena kepalanya dilindungi payung. Suna mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya, di hadapannya benar-benar Osamu Miya.

“Bukannya udah pulang, Sam? Kok masih disini?”

Osamu mendudukkan diri perlahan. Masih dengan satu payung lebar yang memayungi keduanya. Ia mengeluarkan handuk dan mengeringkan rambut Suna yang basah. Walau rasanya tidak berguna mengingat seragam Suna sudah basah kuyup dan si empunya tidak ingin segera beranjak.

“Mau dipeluk ga?”

Suna mengangguk. Tidak ada siapapun di taman belakang, mengingat betapa jauhnya ia masuk ke dalam taman dan tidak seorangpun ingin karena harus melewati jembatan kayu yang tampak rapuh.

“ _You’ve tried your hardest, love._ Aku bangga banget sama kamu yang udah berjuang bahkan beberapa bulan sebelum tes ini dimulai. _I know it may sound like a sweet sentence only,_ tapi aku yakin pasti Tuhan udah siapin cerita yang paling-paling baik buat kamu setelah ini.”

Suna mengeratkan pelukan pada Osamu. Ada rasa tenang walau ia yakin sebenarnya ini karena ulahnya sendiri yang mengirim pesan anonim. Ia tidak menangis terisak, tidak pula mengumpat apalagi berbicara kasar. Suna hanya diam, membiarkan sebagian tubuhnya basah diguyur hujan.

“Mungkin ini cuma kaget karena.. kamu tahu sendiri, kan? Aku anak sulung dan kegagalan ini seperti.. pukulan? Tamparan? Entahlah aku ga tahu lagi. _Thanks a lot_ , Samu.”

Osamu membawa Suna untuk duduk berhadapan. Ditegakkan dagu Suna untuk membuatnya menatap mata miliknya. “Perjalanan setelah ini mungkin bakal panjang, _im sorry i can only offer emotional support_ tapi kamu tau kalau masa depanmu ada di tanganmu. Jadi, kamu ga boleh nyerah sama dirimu sendiri, ok?”

Benar, masa depannya masih panjang. Sama seperti apa yang dikatakan Osamu padanya, kali ini ia menepuk pundak Osamu pelan. “ _You too, All of us need supportive people._ Kamu juga jangan berpikir aneh-aneh ya, _let’s support each other ok?”_

Osamu mengangguk. Pada sore yang hujan dengan tas berisi pengumuman kegagalan Suna Rintarou, ia tidak merasa menyesal. Ia lega, benar-benar lega. Setidaknya kini ia dapat merasakan tempat untuk beristirahat sejenak.

**—Fin**


End file.
